


A Walk in the Sun

by xxxraquelita



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxraquelita/pseuds/xxxraquelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kurt/Blaine Reversebang Mini-Hiatus Exchange -- Prompt #1. Many thanks to whenidance for betaing for me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Sun

It had never been the plan for Kurt to take a vacation by himself.

 

The vacation itself had been planned, but it had meant to be with his roommate – Rachel. They’d both had a crazy year and an escape from reality had seemed like a good idea, and when Rachel’s dads had offered up their beach house for whatever dates or amount of time they might like, the trip had been planned quickly. Kurt had been fortunate enough to get a week scheduled off from work and his internship, Rachel had cleared her schedule for the same, and it had only taken one phone call the day before their flight for the trip to change.

 

_Do you remember the call back I had? The one where I made it all the way through and they went with the other girl? She got injured and so now they want me to come in and take over! Tomorrow, Kurt! No, no, you should go, you should still go. The house has already been all cleaned and the pantry stocked so **someone** has to go and make use of it, plus you already have your ticket, so just go and enjoy! I have to start rehearsing!_

Rachel had disappeared in a whirlwind of excitement and Kurt was left with his suitcase already packed and ready to go. He’d planned to just unpack it all and call the airline to see if he could cancel his ticket, but as soon as he pulled out his phone to do just that, he’d gotten a text that made him stop.

 

**From: Rachel**

I’m serious, Kurt. Go. You deserve a break, you already got the time off, you have the ticket, just GO and ENJOY IT.

 

That was how Kurt ended up taking the flight, picking up the rental car they’d reserved, and driving the distance from the airport to the address of the beach house, all on his own. He couldn’t deny that it was nice to have the quiet, because while he enjoyed Rachel’s company, she did have a tendency to go on and on and while they lived together, he wasn’t sure if being in a car with her would have been as tolerable as when they were in the apartment and he could easily excuse himself to do something in his room if she was being a little much.

 

The house itself was gorgeous – right on the beach and far too big for just one person, but Kurt was sure he could make it work. There was such an immediate difference as soon as he walked in the door, the quiet a stark contrast to the constant city noise he was used to no matter what the time of day. It wasn’t until he was standing in the quiet, just the whir of the air conditioner and the faint sound of people out on the beach, that he understood how much he’d needed to be there. Everything had been so full force and crazy for months that it felt like he’d forgotten how to stand still, to just breathe, until he got to that house and had nothing to do, nowhere to go, and no one to have to see.

 

As much as Kurt wasn’t a _beach_ person, thanks to his fair skin and his tendency to burn quickly if he wasn’t careful and diligent with the sunscreen, he could appreciate the relaxing nature of his surroundings there. The day he arrived, he waited until the hottest parts of day had passed before going out for a stroll along the shore as the sun set, letting the sand exfoliate his feet as he walked toward a pier in the distance – though he turned around long before he reached it, because it was a ways away and he wasn’t sure he wanted to go that far when he was going to have to walk all the way back.

 

Rachel hadn’t been lying about the pantry being stocked, because even if there had been two of them there as had been the original plan, Kurt wasn’t sure they would have been able to eat everything available in the kitchen. It was nice to have that much space to cook in, however, and that was one of the other things he was enjoying the most about the house – it felt like a mansion compared to where they lived in New York, and that was even considering that their apartment was bigger than most apartments in the city. He relished being able to cook without having to move appliances around on the counter to make space for a cutting board, and to have a dishwasher instead of having to do everything by hand., though he had nothing but time to spend and washing a few dishes was hardly cutting into his leisure.

 

It wasn’t until the next day, his first full day, that he set out to walk around the shops he’d seen when he’d first driven to the house. There were all the tourist trap shops he would have expected to see, full of brightly color beach towels, t-shirts, hats, anything anyone could think of to advertise where they’d been when they got home, but also the shops that looked as though they’d been there long before that particular beach had become a destination. Some of the other shops still seemed a little kitsch, but that didn’t stop them from having interesting wares to peruse, from pottery and glass sculptures to vintage clothes, all a nice change of pace from the onslaught of beach themed merchandise.

 

There was a shop at the end of the row that caught his attention, though not necessarily because he was interested in buying anything that was there, and that was the flower shop. There were so many brightly colored bouquets displayed out in front of the windows and on either side of the door that Kurt almost wondered if they had any inside, or if the shop was so small that everything was out on the sidewalk and all that was inside was a counter – because that wouldn’t have been the first time he’d come across that on that street of shops. He took his time looking at everything displayed outside, looking over the different variations and colors, his fingertips brushing over some petals as he studied particular flowers he wasn’t familiar with, and then finally went inside to find that it wasn’t anything like he’d expected at all.

 

Rather than being small and cramped, like most of the shops with so much outside had been, it felt open and spacious, a lot of the space behind the counter but still enough at the front of the shop that Kurt could walk around and look at the different arrangements displayed there. There was clearly someone working, because there was music playing and he could hear humming from somewhere behind the counter, but it was nice to be able to look around without being questioned as to if he needed help or if he was looking for something in particular, because he truly was just looking with no intention to buy – because what use did he have for flowers, especially when he was there on his own?

 

The counter was covered in drawings of arrangements and bouquets, all in muted colors to keep from being distracting from the actual flowers present, and to keep the countertop from looking gaudy and bright. Kurt let his fingertips trace over the petals and leaves, the pencil strokes reminding him of the sketches he had in his portfolio, the petals almost like fabric and the clean lines of the leaves matching the structure of the garments he made. That was one of the other reasons he’d been glad to be able to get away, to have some time to focus on his portfolio again without having other people’s visions crowding into his mind thanks to dealing with them at work.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. Can I help you?”

 

Kurt lifted his fingers from where they’d been tracing on the counter as he took a step back, his gaze rising from the flowers and moving up to the person standing behind the counter, and his immediate response of saying it was fine and that he was just looking was caught in his throat as he saw the person who was there.

 

He hadn’t tried to think of who might work there, he’d been far too caught up in the flowers and colors, the displays and brightness all around, but even if he had he wasn’t sure he would have come close to the man in front of him. There was nothing _beach-like_ about him, which wasn’t something Kurt could say for anyone else he’d seen in the shops, no matter what they’d been selling. Everyone had been laid back beachiness, looking like they could close up shop and head for the sand without having to change, but not him.

 

The man in front of him didn’t have the wind swept hair that most people Kurt had encountered did, rather he had carefully styled curls that looked like they wouldn’t be affected by the salt water in the air no matter how hard it tried, and while he was wearing a simple polo shirt – the sleeves of which hugged his arms like they almost might not fit when he rest his hands against the counter and leaned forward – it was accented with a bow tie neatly secured under the collar and matching the trim along the cuffs of the sleeves. He was easily the most put together person Kurt had seen his entire time since arriving, and that wasn’t even touching on the way his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light of the shop, like there were flecks of glitter mixed into the whiskey color staring out at him.

 

“Oh, sorry,” he said after a moment, blinking and shaking his head, because in getting caught up with taking in the man in front of him, he’d completely forgotten that there’d been a question asked. “No, I was just looking…”

 

“That’s fine. I’m Blaine.” Kurt’s eyes caught movement down near the counter and he glanced down to see Blaine holding his hand out to him, and when he let his gaze trail back up to meet Blaine’s, he was welcomed with a warm smile.

 

“Kurt,” he replied, slipping his hand into Blaine’s and taking in the smoothness of his palm before pulling his hand back.

 

“Like I said, I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to ignore you, I was just working on a bouquet for a wedding tomorrow… but you should definitely feel free to look around, and if you have any questions, I’d be more than happy to answer them for you.”

 

“Thank you…”

 

“So are you just here on vacation?” Blaine asked, shifting around to retrieve what he’d been working on and bringing it over to the countertop that Kurt had been studying. “Most people that come in are.”

 

“I am, I just got in yesterday,” Kurt replied, his gaze fixing on Blaine’s fingers as they moved in the flowers, arranging the stems and holding them together as he pulled over a ribbon to wrap around them.

 

“Are you enjoying it so far?” Blaine glanced up at him with a quirked eyebrow before Kurt nodded in response.

 

“I do, mostly. I’m not that big on the lots of sun and beach, but it’s peaceful and it’s nice.”

 

“Not that big on the beach?” Blaine asked, his eyebrows raising more. “Not to pry, but why did you come here if you aren’t big on the beach?”

 

“My roommate’s dads have a house, they were letting us use it for an escape from the city for a while, and then she bailed last minute so here I am,” Kurt said, waving his hand airily as he got through to the end. He supposed Blaine probably didn’t care about all the details, and he wasn’t even sure why he’d gotten that far into an explanation anyway, but Blaine was looking at him in an intent way that made him feel like he _did_ care. “It’s nice, though.”

 

“Nice? Kurt, I feel like this place must be doing you a disservice if all you can say is that it’s _nice_.”

 

“Well it _is_ nice.”

 

“Your roommate bailed on you, so you’re just here on your own?”

 

Kurt hesitated, knowing that he’d pretty much said as much already but admitting it to someone who was barely less than a stranger might not be the best idea. Still, Blaine wasn’t just _any_ someone who wasn’t a stranger anymore, he was a someone who was working in the cutest flower shop Kurt had ever seen and was standing there assembling bouquets for a wedding.

 

“Right, just me.”

 

“I feel like I need to help you appreciate this place,” Blaine said with a soft laugh, shaking his head. “I understand that there are beach people and not-beach people, and I’m generally not _that_ much of a beach person, but I still think there’s so much here even if you aren’t a fan.”

 

“Like what?” Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow at him and letting the corners of his mouth turn up in a hint of a smirk. “If you’re going to try and convince me, I’ll need some examples.”

 

“I can do examples,” Blaine replied smoothly, setting the bouquet off to the side and resting his palms flat against the counter, leaning against it as his gaze fixed on Kurt. “What are you doing tonight?”

 

“Tonight? I didn’t have any plans…”

 

“Well then I guess we know when I can give you some examples,” Blaine went on, a grin spreading across his features. “Because it just so happens my only plans for tonight include helping people fall in love with this beautiful place.”

 

“Oh, do you have a lot of people that need convincing?”

 

“Just one, but I can think of many worse ways to spend my night,” Blaine teased softly, tilting his head as he watched him. Studying Blaine’s features was enough to make Kurt want to agree to whatever he had in mind for the night, because Blaine just had the most earnest expression he’d ever seen in his life, and as if he’d thought his eyes were mesmerizing the first time he saw them, they just kept getting even more so with every time he blinked, those long eyelashes of his fanning over his cheeks. “So you said you’re staying at a house here.”

 

“Yes, it’s down on the beach. It’s… Fiddler on the Reef.”

 

“I’ve been past that one many times, it’s nice.”

 

“It’s really nice,” Kurt agreed, his gaze flickering down to the bouquet Blaine had finished putting together before looking back up to him again. “So, tonight?”

 

“I should be done here around seven, I can swing by after to pick you up for your convincing.”

 

“Well if you’re going to be showing me the sights, the least I can do is make dinner,” Kurt replied, and Blaine’s eyebrows rose for a moment before a smile pulled up the corners of his mouth. “I have a kitchen full of way too much food than I’ll ever be able to eat while I’m here, so it only seems right to share.”

 

“I wouldn’t want you to have to waste all of it…”

 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.” Kurt absently traced over one of the lilies drawn on the counter before taking a step back again, clearing his throat softly. “I should be going, but I guess I’ll see you a little after seven?”

 

“Definitely,” Blaine replied with a smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. “I’ll see you then.”

 

* * *

 

There had been so many choices of what to make for dinner, thanks to the overstocking of food in the kitchen, but Kurt had settled on something simple – roasted rosemary and lemon chicken with a side of potatoes that had been cut into wedges and tossed in rosemary and olive oil before being put in the oven to cook until the insides were creamy and the outsides were crisp. Not knowing exactly what time Blaine would be getting there, it had seemed like a safe bet, considering that it still had a little bit left to go when seven o’clock hit – and Kurt knew there was no way he’d be getting there any sooner than that.

 

The doorbell rang at a quarter after, just as Kurt had pulled the chicken out of the oven after checking to make sure it was cooked all the way. He set the pan on top of the stove and shed the oven mitts from his hands before making his way to the door, taking a quick glance down at himself to make sure his clothes were all straight, tucked in where they should be, and just in general looking good. When he opened the door, he was greeted first by a bright pop of color – a bouquet of calla lilies that were mostly yellow, but the outsides looked misted with orange and red – a combination of colors that made Kurt think of a tequila sunrise, but only just briefly before Blaine peered out from behind the flowers and all thoughts of what the colors reminded him of were gone from his mind.

 

“Is your plan to bribe me into becoming a beach person?” Kurt asked teasingly, pulling the door open further so Blaine could get past him and into the house. “Because I’m telling you right now, that will… probably work.”

 

“I figured it might not hurt,” Blaine replied with an easy smile, pausing as he toed off his shoes to leave by the door, his head tilting toward the kitchen. “Whatever you made, it smells amazing.”

 

“It’s just chicken and potatoes, but thank you,” Kurt said, starting toward the kitchen, and Blaine fell in step beside him. “I think I saw a vase when I was going through all the cupboards to find pans to cook with, let me see…”

 

Blaine waited at the edge of the counter, looking around the kitchen and adjoining rooms as Kurt went through the cupboards again, pulling out a tall, cylindrical glass vase after opening two doors that only gave him access to more cookware. He held it out and Blaine took it with a smile, murmuring a ‘thank you’ and moving around to wipe off the dust that was lingering on the glass before filling it with water and carrying it over to the table. Kurt got the potatoes out of the oven while he worked on arranging the flowers in the vase, and by the time Blaine was done, Kurt had both plates filled with food and brought them over to the table.

 

“Those look incredible,” he murmured, setting down the plates and reaching over to run his fingers up the stem of one of them, tracing up to the tip of the petal before glancing over at Blaine. “I was just kidding before, you didn’t have to bring anything, you know.”

 

“I know, and I knew, but I wanted to,” Blaine replied with a shrug, absently moving one of the lilies and then offering Kurt a smile. “We happened to have these, and I thought you might like them, so… here we are.”

 

“Here we are,” Kurt repeated, nodding as a soft smile turned up the corners of his mouth. “So, I don’t have much to offer in terms of beverages… I think water and wine are all I have.”

 

“Wine sounds great.”

 

The wine was uncorked, silverware and wine glasses found with minimal effort on Blaine’s part, and minutes later they were seated at the table to enjoy the dinner Kurt had prepared. Conversation flowed smoothly between bites of food, and Kurt found it easy to share stories of his life with Blaine, because it felt more like he was talking to someone he’d known for years than someone he’d met just hours earlier that day. For his part, it seemed just as easy for Blaine, who Kurt learned more about over the course of dinner than he had about some of his coworkers over the span of years. It was _easy_ and comfortable to talk, and just as natural to clean up after the meal together, Blaine rinsing off the dishes to put in the dishwasher as Kurt found tupperware for the leftovers so they could go in the refrigerator.

 

“See, this all works out perfectly for my plan,” Blaine said as he dried off his hands on a dishtowel, hanging it back on the rack as he looked over at Kurt. “Because now is the perfect time for us to go to the beach.”

 

“Oh is it?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“I guess we can do that,” Kurt agreed, waving his hand airily. “Do I need to bring anything?”

 

“Just yourself,” Blaine replied, grinning softly before tilting his head in thought. “Well, and your keys – unless you plan on leaving the house unlocked, which I would not recommend.”

 

“I live in New York, Blaine,” Kurt said dryly, causing Blaine’s grin to grow even more. “I never leave anything unlocked.”

 

After retrieving the keys from the room where he was staying, Kurt went out of the house with Blaine, using the door that opened to the porch facing the beach and going down the wooden walkway until it ended and they were left with nothing but sand beneath their feet. It was the perfect time of day to be out there, at least in Kurt’s opinion, because it was long past the heat of the middle of the day and the amount of people out on the beach had dwindled significantly to the point where there weren’t many left at all – or at least the ones who were still out weren’t as loud as they might have been at the peak time of day.

 

“This is what I’m talking about,” Blaine murmured, making a sweeping gesture out toward the water and then back around to where they’d been before. “Sunset is the best time to be out here – well, that and sunrise, but that requires waking up early.” He huffed out a soft chuckle and shook his head, reaching over to take Kurt’s hand, and once again Kurt was drawn into the softness and warmth of Blaine’s palm pressed against his own, much like he’d been earlier when they’d shaken hands in the shop. “Sunrise is the only thing that tops sunset, but that doesn’t stop this from being incredible.”

 

Kurt let Blaine lead him down closer to the water, moving into the sand that was more damp and solid beneath his bare feet, until they were standing close enough that the water rushed up over the tops of their feet with each wave that came in against the shore. It was rhythmic, how the wave would crest and break, and the water would surge up to meet their toes, then draw itself back into the ocean and pull the wet sand from beneath them, letting their feet sink down and start to get covered little by little. All Kurt could hear were the waves, and all he could feel was the water and sand around his feet, and Blaine’s hand wrapped solidly around his.

 

Standing there, Kurt could understand why Rachel had been so insistent on him taking the trip, even if she couldn’t go. He’d already felt it when he’d been in the house, the quiet surrounding him and making him relax far more than he was ever able to when he was home, but it was something different and so much more as he stood there with Blaine. The sound of the waves, the feel of the water over his feet and lapping up onto his ankles, the way Blaine’s thumb gave the occasional stroke against the back of his hand, almost like it was happening without Blaine realizing he was doing it, all of it made Kurt feel like he was being wrapped up in the calmness in everything.

 

Blaine was right about the sunset, because even though it wasn’t out in front of them, it still caused the clouds and sky to turn the most beautiful colors, and after a few minutes of watching the shades change as the sun set further, Kurt realized that he’d been wrong about the flowers Blaine had brought – they weren’t like a tequila sunrise, they were like the sunset there on the beach. His fingers flexed around Blaine’s hand, and Blaine shifted his gaze from out over the water to look at Kurt, a soft smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

 

“I know New York is great,” Blaine murmured to break the silence, turning slightly to face Kurt , his toes squishing back down into the sand as he planted his feet and the water rushed up over them. “But _this_ is, too. Just looking out there and not being able to see the end of the water, all that vast… _everything_. I love it, I love that it can make me feel so small and insignificant but then I look down and see the sand and know that I’m so much bigger than that, more significant than that, and I’m sure there are things like that in New York that can make you feel those things, but… this place really is something special – not just because of that, but that’s definitely a part of it.”

 

“No, that’s it,” Kurt replied quietly, looking down at their hands before brushing his thumb against the back of Blaine’s and glancing up to him. “I know I said I’m not that big on the beach but mostly it’s just during the day when it’s so hot and sunny because I’ll burn faster than anything, and because of that I’ve never really _been_ to a beach? I guess I didn’t know what to expect, but what you said – that’s it. Sometimes I can feel that kind of thing in New York, but it’s fleeting – the city’s too loud to hear those thoughts. Here, it’s… almost _overwhelmingly_ quiet in comparison. The distractions are gone, and it’s just water and sand.”

 

“And seashells,” Blaine added, and Kurt couldn’t help but smile in response.

 

“Those, too.”

 

“We should find you some.”

 

Blaine gave a gentle tug to his hand and started walking down the beach, away from the house, still right on the edge of the shore where the sand was compact and solid under their feet and close enough for the water to still touch them as it came in. They headed toward the pier, but not with the purpose of actually reaching it, mostly stopping along the way to look at sand castles that had been built and then abandoned as the day went on. There were some partially starting to be ruined by the flood of water creeping over them, but other remained intact – some simple and clearly made by children with buckets to form all the different turrets and blocks to comprise the walls, but others true works of art, including one that had the sphinx impressively replicated on the front of it.

 

They turned around halfway to the pier, and on the way back Kurt could see tiki torches set up in the distance, little flames flickering out against the otherwise growing darkness around them. Blaine collected seashells as they went, occasionally stooping down to pick up a few here or there but never letting go of Kurt’s hand all the while. It was an easy comfort, one Kurt hadn’t felt in a long time – and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever felt it quite that much as he did with Blaine. When they finally got back to the house, Blaine stopped and looked up at it for a moment before turning his gaze to Kurt and grinning softly.

 

“I think we should get up to that deck on the roof.”

 

It wasn’t a place that Kurt had really considered to go, even though he knew it was there. He hadn’t at first, but all it had taken was going out to the beach the day before and walking back up to the house to notice the deck that was up on the roof. While he wasn’t entirely sure _how_ to get to it from inside the house, he was sure it couldn’t be that difficult to figure out, so he let them back into the house and waited for Blaine to grab another bottle of wine, the corkscrew, and glasses for them both, before starting on the search to find way out.

 

As it turned out, the way to the deck was through the attic – which wasn’t so much stereotypical attic as it was a suite, and Kurt vaguely remembered Rachel talking about when they’d been planning their trip, how she’d always stayed up there when her family went on vacation. The deck itself was spacious, with a pair of chairs out on it that Kurt shifted closer together as Blaine worked on getting the cork out of the wine so he could pour them both a glass. They’d barely gotten settled in the chairs before Kurt’s attention got quickly drawn down the beach where a small firework went off.

 

“There it is,” Blaine said, taking a sip of his wine as he crossed his legs, leaning against the armrest to be angled more toward where the fireworks were appearing up in the sky. “I thought it was getting dark enough.”

 

“Is this a nightly thing?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched the color spark up into the sky, raining back down toward the ground before fading out into darkness.

 

“No, it’s… the wedding I was making those bouquets for? They were having a party tonight before the wedding tomorrow, and I knew they were going to have fireworks once it was dark enough. I figured getting to see them might help convince you of how wonderful it is here…”

 

“Oh, in case sunset didn’t work its magic?” Kurt teased, smirking softly as he took a drink of his wine, his eyes fixing on Blaine for a moment before moving back to watch the fireworks.

 

“Like I said, sunset isn’t the best, it’s the second best, so I figured if I threw in some fireworks it would elevate it to something extra special,” Blaine replied, leaning over and clinking his glass lightly against Kurt’s as he rested his arm on the armrest of Kurt’s chair. “So is it working?”

 

It was dark enough outside that the only light they really had was from the attic, the light coming out through the windows facing the deck and giving enough of a glow that they’d be able to see where they were stepping without tripping, and the lights from nearby houses didn’t quite reach them to make much of a difference. Blaine was leaning in so close that Kurt could see those flecks of gold in his eyes, still seeming to sparkle even without anything illuminating them. It was enough to make Kurt’s breath catch in his throat, especially with the fireworks going off just behind Blaine, bright colors bursting over his head and slowly falling down behind him out of view.

 

“It might be,” he murmured, closing his eyes for a moment to ground himself before opening them again. “Maybe…”

 

Kurt drew in a breath before leaning into the short distance between them, pressing a kiss against his lips. It was meant to be short, light, just testing the waters, but it only took that split second for Kurt to feel the corners of Blaine’s mouth turn up against his, and Blaine’s hand moved up to cup his jaw and keep him there, returning his kiss in a slow, languid way that made Kurt glad they were sitting down. If he’d felt wrapped up in everything earlier on the beach, it was nothing compared to then – nothing but the sound of the waves crashing down below and fireworks going off in the distance, and the faint taste of wine on Blaine’s lips and tongue as they met his own.

 

His own hand moved up to rest on Blaine’s jaw, thumb brushing over his cheek as his hand slid back to cup the back of his jaw, fingers stretching around to the back of his neck and threading into the hair at the nape of it. It seemed like neither of them were willing to let the moment end, and Kurt was perfectly fine with that, because every time the kiss slowed and seemed to be fading off it would swell up and deepen again until it felt like he was having the breath kissed out of him.

 

“What about now?” Blaine murmured once he finally pulled back – though it was only so much so he could speak but still with his lips brushing against Kurt’s lightly as the words came tumbling out onto them. “Still just a maybe?”

 

“It’s working more and more the longer we sit here, but…” Kurt whispered, trailing off as he let his eyes blink open to look at him just in time to see Blaine arch an eyebrow, and they were still so close he thought he’d be able to count his eyelashes if it were just a little more light out on the deck, but he was definitely glad it wasn’t.

 

“But?”

 

“I think what would make it work beyond a shadow of a doubt,” Kurt murmured, nipping at the inside of his lip before going on, “is if you showed me one of those sunrises you were talking about before. I hear there’s going to be one tomorrow morning.”

 

“Oh is that so?” The corners of Blaine’s mouth twitched as though he was trying not to smirk, but his eyes twinkled in that way Kurt remembered them doing when he’d laughed earlier at something that had been said, so at least he knew Blaine wasn’t affronted by what he was suggesting. “I hadn’t heard.”

 

“Mhmm, I saw it on the news, so unless you have some flowers to arrange _really_ early tomorrow…”

 

“No, no flowers to arrange.”

 

Kurt exhaled slowly, the tip of his nose brushing against Blaine’s as he tilted his head, resting their foreheads together and letting his eyes flutter closed as the last few fireworks were set off down the beach, loud cheers echoing after them but then nothing but the sound of the waves coming in and breaking before they got to the shore. His fingertips rubbed in lightly against Blaine’s hair where they were resting and Blaine gave a soft hum in response, tilting up his chin to brush a barely there kiss against Kurt’s lips, and Kurt chased his mouth as soon as it pulled away, pressing a slightly firmer kiss against it before ending it with a content sigh as he leaned back.

 

“Well if you want to see a sunrise, we’ve got to do it right,” Blaine murmured, and Kurt opened his eyes to look at him as Blaine pulled back and sat up straighter, arm still leaning against the chair but with enough distance between them that Kurt could focus on something other than the deep pattern of his breath and how he smelled vaguely like roses.

 

“And how is that?” he asked, clearing his throat softly and glancing down to the wine glass still in his hand but forgotten until then. He brought it up to take a sip and raised an eyebrow at Blaine over the rim of the glass before lowering it down again. “Because I definitely wouldn’t want to do it _wrong_.”

 “It’s a beautiful night,” Blaine replied, looking up to the sky and around for a moment before letting his gaze fall back to Kurt. “So the right way would be to go find some pillows and blankets and stay out here all night.”

 

“Oh, that’s the right way?”

 

“It is,” Blaine said smoothly, finishing off the wine in his glass before setting it down beside his chair so he could get up, moving in front of Kurt to lean down over him, his hands pressed against the armrests on either side of him. “We stay out here all night, set an alarm to wake up before sunrise, one of us – probably you because this is your house, at least for the time being – will have to go inside to make coffee but then we’ll have it to drink while we sit up here and watch the sun come up over the horizon, and then _finally_ you’ll understand how magical this place is.”

 

Blaine dipped his head in and pressed a lingering kiss against his lips, and Kurt made a soft sound in the back of his throat as his hand moved up to hold Blaine’s jaw again, wanting to keep that moment for as long as he could before he let his head tilt back against the chair.

 

“You do realize,” Kurt murmured, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes, “that I already conceded to the beach?”

 

“That doesn’t change which way is the right way.”

 

“The coffee maker has a timer, so…”

 

“So even better,” Blaine replied with a soft smile. “Maybe you could go get that set up, I’ll grab the blankets and everything from just inside, because there were stacks of them on that bed, and by the time you come back up, we should be all set.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt whispered as he leaned up to kiss him one last time before Blaine pushed off the armrests and stood up straight, moving out of the way so Kurt could get up from the chair and duck inside to head down out of the attic and make his way downstairs.

 

Kurt couldn’t help but smile to himself the whole way down the stairs, and the smile only grew that much more when he got to the kitchen and saw the vase of flowers in the middle of the dining room table, illuminated by the light over them like it was a spotlight telling him to look. It had been a day full of unexpected, wonderful moments, and the lilies reminded him of what had started it off, everything else just falling down like dominos afterward.

 

It only took him a couple minutes to get the coffee maker prepared for the next morning, setting the timer for half past four in the morning – a time that made him shudder to think about having to wake up, but if there was Blaine, coffee, and a sunrise, he was sure he wouldn’t be sad about it when it actually came time for it all. On his way back up to the attic, he stopped by his room to change into something more comfortable for sleep, grabbing an extra pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt for Blaine in case he wanted them, and his cell phone so they would have an alarm. By the time he got all the way up to the attic again and crossed through it to the door out to the deck, Blaine had moved the chairs off to the side and turned the rest into a nest of blankets.

 

Blaine murmured his thanks at the offering of clothes to sleep in, and he slipped inside to change while Kurt carefully moved past the blankets and to the railing of the deck, leaning against it and looking out into the darkness of the water. There were still lights on around them at different houses, or tiki torches down on the beach itself, but as soon as he took a couple steps back from the railing it was easier to ignore them, and once he sat down in the blankets, he could barely see them at all. He could just see the sky, not a cloud in sight, he could just hear the water lapping up against the shore, and then the door sliding closed as Blaine came out again, changed into clothes that were slightly too big on him but all the better looking for it.

 

Most of the blankets Blaine had brought out were neatly spread out and piled to create a barrier between their bodies and the wooden floor of the deck, and while it wasn’t nearly as comfortable as the bed Kurt had slept on inside the house, it wasn’t half bad. They settled into the blankets and Blaine reached down to pull up the ones he’d left for actual warmth, tugging them over their legs and up to their chest before shifting over to press a kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth – which barely lasted a couple seconds before Kurt turned his head to capture his mouth with his own.

 

The kisses passed back and forth easily as they laid there, growing lazier as the time passed and the cool night air settled in around them, the sound of the waves a gentle lullaby drawing them both closer and closer to the edge of sleep as the kisses faded until it was just them pressed in against each other, sharing the same slow, deep breaths, their legs twined and tangled together beneath the blankets. Blaine’s hand moved up and rested against Kurt’s bicep as he sighed out a breath and slipped to sleep, and Kurt knew he was right on the cusp himself, clinging on to a few more seconds to take in how good it felt to be there with him before he finally gave in.

 

Maybe he hadn’t been looking forward to going on vacation by himself, but after everything that had happened on that day alone, Kurt was glad – and he had hope for the rest, starting with waking up still tangled with Blaine the next morning and watching the sun rise over the sea.

 


End file.
